1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to protection cases, and more particularly, to a protection case for accommodating an electronic device with a display screen.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, a portable electronic device, such as a digital still camera, a mobile phone, etc., is accommodated in a protection case when the portable electronic device is not in use. The portable electronic device usually includes a display screen which is easy to be damaged. However, as the protection case is usually made of soft material, such as leather, textile, when the protection case is pressed by outside force, the protection case will be deformed and the outside force may be applied to the display screen of the portable electronic device directly. Therefore, the display screen cannot be protect effectively and may be damaged easily.
What is needed, therefore, is a protection case for accommodating an electronic device which can protect a display screen of the electronic device effectively to overcome or mitigate the above-described shortcomings is desired.